


Everything Changes

by Kissesdragons



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesdragons/pseuds/Kissesdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vince is injured Eric discovers that his best friend has a mild kink, and then everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Entourage and it's characters do not belong to me. No copywrite infringement intended.  
> I have zero medical knowledge so I apologize for any inaccuracies within this story.

Eric has known Vince his entire life. He didn’t think there was anything left the two of them didn’t know about each other but it turns out, Vince has a kink. It’s nothing big or embarrassing. In fact he’s not even sure Vince is aware of it, but now that Eric knows he can’t stop thinking about it, and he thinks he’s developing a kink of his own.

It had all started six months ago. Ari had sent over a script for the movie adaptation of Lee Child’s book The Killing Floor. The director, Breck Eisner, had personally asked Vince to read for the part of Jack Reacher. Eric had been incredibly excited at the time. Now he wishes he’d never heard of Lee Child. 

Eric had read the script and immediately known the part was perfect for Vince. He had passed it on to his best friend, and Vince had fallen in love with it. Vince had auditioned, and one week later he had signed a 3.5 million dollar contract. There was a strong possibility that the movie would have several sequels, but after the Aquaman fiasco Eric had made damn sure Vince was well protected this time around. The contract stipulated that Vince would have first rights to the part in any future movies, but if he wanted to opt out he could do so with no consequences. 

Filming had begun a month later.

Things had gone amazingly smoothly up until a week ago. Vince’s acting had been superb, the best any of them had ever seen. The people on set were already talking awards. Eric could almost see the dollar signs flashing in the producers’ eyes.

A week and a half ago they had wrapped up the filming on everything but the stunts to be done in front of the green screens. Vince had decided to do all but the most dangerous stunts himself, and he had begun training months before. Eric, Turtle and Drama had joined him in his martial arts classes, but Vince had also been training in gymnastics, weaponry, and hand-to-hand combat.

The first few days of filming in front of the green screens had gone well. Vince had performed most of the stunts in only a few takes. Early morning on the fourth day it all fell apart. Vince had been performing a stunt up in the air when the wires holding him up had snapped. Vince had fallen 12 feet and landed hard.

Eric had never been so terrified in his entire life. He was barely aware of the sudden activity around him as he raced across the set to his best friend’s side. “Vince,” he had whispered, falling to his knees beside the frighteningly still body and reaching out a shaking hand to check for a pulse. “Thank God,” Eric whispered when he felt the strong, steady heartbeat against his hand. “Vince,” he said quietly, trying to bring his friend around. “C’mon buddy, time to wake up.”

Vince’s groan was like music to Eric’s ears and he could swear he felt the tension in the room diffuse. A moment later two medics were there, pushing him out of the way and checking over Vince.

“Broken right arm, broken fingers on his left hand, possible broken ribs, minor concussion…” Eric listened to the list of Vince’s injuries with a growing sense of horror. “No apparent spinal injury. Let’s move.” A moment later the medics had lifted Vince onto a stretcher and loaded him into the back of an ambulance.

“Where are they taking him?” Eric demanded, turning to find Eisner staring at the departing ambulance in stunned disbelief.

“Huh?” the man asked. “Oh, Mercy General. Look, I have no idea how this happened, but I promise we’ll get to the bottom of it. As far as filming goes -”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Eric cut him off with a glare. “And you had better be insured.” 

“We are,” the man assured him. “We’ll look into things on this end. You should head to the hospital. Just let us know as soon as you find out how he’s doing.”

Eric pulled out his cell phone as he headed toward his car. “C’mon, just pick up,” he muttered after the fourth ring. 

Drama finally picked up the phone with a growled “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Shut up and listen,” Eric barked. “Vince was injured on set this morning. They’re taking him to Mercy General. Wake up Turtle and get your asses over there.”

“What happened? Is he going to be okay?” Johnny asked.

“He definitely has some broken bones. I don’t know anything else yet, just meet me at the hospital.”

The drive to the hospital only took about ten minutes, but to Eric it felt like an hour. He screeched to a halt in the parking lot and ran into the hospital. “Vincent Chase,” he gasped when he reached the receptionist’s desk. 

The woman behind the desk typed something into her computer then glanced at him over the top of her glasses. “And who are you?” she asked in a snooty voice.

“Eric Murphy,” he answered in the same tone of voice.

The woman pushed a few more buttons then said “He’s in room 355 waiting for a medical consult.”

Eric nodded and turned toward the elevators. When he finally reached room 355 he heard muted voices coming from inside and he knocked on the door. Pushing it open he glanced inside and felt a sudden wave of relief roll through his body when he saw Vince sitting up in the bed.

“The nurse will be with you in just a moment Mr. Chase,” the doctor said, leaving the room.

“Hey Vince, how are you doing?” Eric asked, walking over to stand at his friend’s side.

Vince managed a pained version of his megawatt grin and said “The doctors say I’ll be fine. I’ve got a minor concussion, and some broken bones. They’re taking me down to get a cast in just a minute. You wanna come watch?”

“Sure,” Eric agreed, guessing that Vince was a bit nervous.

A moment later a nurse came into the room and said “Okay, you ready?” She helped Vince into a wheel chair and pushed him out of the room. Eric followed them onto the elevator, reaching out to squeeze Vince’s shoulder. 

The nurse wheeled Vince into a room and helped him onto a large metal table. “They’re going to take a few X-rays first,” she said, smiling and gesturing toward the x-ray tech. “Then they’ll get the cast put on you and you’ll be good as new before you know it.”

The tech stepped up next to Vince and blushed, looking at Vince shyly before he said “I’m afraid this is going to hurt Mr. Chase. I’ll need you to keep your arm as still as possible once I have it positioned.” He took Vince’s right arm at the wrist and elbow and stretched it out on the table.

When Vince groaned in pain Eric took a step forward and had to stop himself from pushing the X-ray tech away from him. “Just hold it there for a minute,” the young man said, focusing the camera over Vince’s arm then stepping over to the computer to take a picture. He moved Vince’s arm around several more times, and each time Eric could see the pain was getting worse. The tech repeated the process with Vince’s left hand then took a few X-rays of his ribs. “A doctor should be in to talk to you in just a few minutes,” the young man said staring at Vince for a moment before turning to leave the room.

Eric stepped up to the bed and squeezed Vince’s leg. “I called Drama from the set. He and Turtle should be here any minute. Is there anything I can do?”

“Thanks E,” Vince said, trying to smile. “Could you get me a glass of water maybe?”

“Sure thing,” Eric answered. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Eric found a vending machine and got a bottle of water and a straw for Vince. As he headed back toward the elevator he heard raised voices coming from down the hall and he turned to find Drama and Turtle. “Hey guys, he’s down this way,” Eric called, waving for them to follow him. When they got back to the room they found a doctor already talking to Vince.

“Hey Doc, how’s my little brother?” Drama asked.

“I’m fine Drama,” Vince insisted in an unconvincingly weak voice. Eric walked over and held the bottle for Vince so he could take a sip.

“As I was telling Mr. Chase,” the Doctor began in a disapproving voice, “He has a greenstick fracture to his right ulna, several breaks in his left hand, three cracked ribs, and a concussion. I would like to keep him overnight for observation -”

“No way,” Vince cut him off.

“Mr. Chase, you’re going to need someone to help you out for several days – ”

“He has us,” Eric cut the doctor off. “Just tell us what we need to do.”

The doctor sighed then said “Nurse Haskins could you take Mr. Chase upstairs to have his casts put on? You three stay here,” he said as Eric, Turtle, and Drama turned to follow. “If Mr. Chase insists on checking out of the hospital against medical advice there are several things the three of you need to know. The most important thing for the next two days is to watch him for complications arising from the concussion. If he shows any signs of confusion, slurred speech, memory loss, or anything else out of the ordinary you need to bring him back in immediately. Do you have any questions?”

“Can he take pain killers with a concussion?” Eric asked.

“Yes, I will write you a prescription,” the doctor said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pad. “Now, Mr. Chase will have casts on both arms for eight weeks, so he will need someone to stay with him. The casts cannot get wet, so they will have to be wrapped in plastic when he bathes. Unfortunately there’s not much we can do for cracked ribs. Just make sure they stay tightly wrapped. I would like to see Mr. Chase again in a week to check his progress. Here’s a prescription for a weeks worth of pain pills,” the doctor said, handing over a slip of paper. “You can have it filled in the pharmacy upstairs then head to the waiting room. We will bring Mr. Chase out once the casts have dried.”

“Dude, what happened?” Turtle asked as they headed upstairs to fill the prescription.

“I’m not really sure,” Eric answered. “They were filming in front of the green screen. Vince was in a harness about twelve feet up in the air when the safety lines just broke. Eisner said there’s going to be an investigation to find out what happened. Shit, I’m supposed to call him,” Eric said, handing the prescription to the woman behind the counter and pulling out his cell phone.

“Breck, it’s Eric Murphy,” he said when the director finally picked up.

“Murphy, what’s going on? How’s Vince?” Eisner asked.

“He has several broken bones and a concussion. He’s going to be in casts for 6-8 weeks” Eric answered, listening as Eisner started to curse. “Have you found out what the hell happened yet?” Eric asked angrily.

“Yes. Someone from the stunt department got the wires mixed up. The wires they used today were supposed to be used in a scene we planned to film later in the week. They were made to break after only a few minutes of constant tension. The man has been fired and I called our insurance company – they’ll take care of all the bills from today. I’ve discussed it with the producers and we’ve agreed to use a stunt double to complete filming. We’ll need Vince to come in for a few hours each week to do some close up shots and he'll need to come in for pick-ups once the casts are off, but for now just tell him to rest and start healing,” Eisner finished.

“All right,” Eric agreed, wandering toward a window. “I’ll call you next week to talk about scheduling.” Eric glanced out the window as he hung up and started cursing when he saw the paparazzi surrounding the entrance to the hospital. Pulling his cell phone back out he dialed Ari.

“What do you want Murphy?” Ari grumbled.

“Look Ari, we don’t have time for this. Vince was injured on set today – he’s going to be fine, don’t worry – but someone must have leaked it to the press. We’re at Mercy General and the entrance is surrounded. Can you get a car here to pick us up?”

“Shit,” Ari answered, and Eric could hear him shuffling through some papers. “I’ll call you back in a few minutes,” he said, and hung up the phone.

Eric sighed in relief and turned to find Turtle and Drama looking at him curiously. “Someone called the press,” Eric explained nodding his head toward the window. “Ari’s getting us a car. C’mon, let’s go wait for Vince.”

It felt like they had been in the waiting room for ages. Several people had recognized Drama and he was hamming it up, signing autographs when Ari finally called Eric back. “Okay, I have a limousine waiting at the delivery entrance to pick you and Vince up. Is Johnny there, by any chance?” Ari asked.

“Yeah, he’s in the waiting room with me,” Eric answered.

“Okay, here’s what you need to do. Give Johnny the keys to your car and have him go out the front. He’ll distract the paparazzi enough that you and Vince should be able to escape and he can bring your car to you,” Ari explained.

“Sounds like a plan,” Eric said, relieved. He hated facing down the press at the best of times. With Vince drugged up on pain killers it would have been a nightmare. “Thank you Ari,” Eric said sincerely, huffing a laugh when the next thing he heard was the dial tone.

“Hey Drama,” Eric called, waving him over. “I talked to Ari and he has a car waiting at the delivery entrance to pick up Vince. Can you do me a huge favor and go distract the paparazzi? Here are my car keys.”

“Sure thing,” Johnny agreed. “You just get Vince home so he can rest.”

“Thanks man, I owe you,” Eric said, slapping him on the back and waving at Turtle before heading over to the receptionist’s desk. “I need to know which room Vincent Chase is in,” Eric said, faking a smile at the same woman who had been there when he first arrived.

The woman gave a put upon sigh as she typed something into the computer, then she said “He’s in room 128. But you can’t go in there,” she called after Eric as he headed down the hallway. Reaching room 128 Eric looked through the window to find Vince lying on a cot, apparently fast asleep. 

Eric pushed the door open and stepped up beside his friend. Vince opened sleepy, pain-filled eyes and gave him a half-smile. “Hey Vince,” Eric said, reaching out to brush unruly curls from his friend’s face. “I called Ari and he has a car waiting for us around the back. Drama is going to distract the Paparazzi for us, so we can make our escape whenever you’re ready.”

“As soon as these damn casts dry I’m ready,” Vince said on a yawn, and a moment later a nurse came in and Eric signed the release papers for Vince.

“I don’t need a wheelchair,” Vince insisted when Eric tried to help him into one.

“You have a concussion,” Eric said, gently pushing him into it. “Just humor me. How’s the pain?” he asked as he pushed the chair toward the hospital’s loading docks.

“The anesthetic is starting to wear off,” Vince admitted.

“The doctor wrote you a prescription for pain pills. The pharmacist said they’ll knock you out, so you can take one after we get home,” Eric said, opening the door and pushing the wheelchair over to the waiting limo. He got Vince bundled into the car and gave the driver the address for the house.

“I called Eisner while they were putting your casts on,” Eric said. “He said that there was a mix up with the wires. The studio’s insurance will cover all the expenses.”

“What about filming?” Vince asked.

“He said they’re going to use a stunt double to finish up filming. They’ll need you to come in for a few close-ups over the next few weeks and to do pick-ups once the casts are off. Eisner said you shouldn’t worry about anything – just rest and relax,” Eric said. 

“Do you think I could take one of those pain pills now?” Vince asked, his face lined with pain.

“Yeah, we’re almost home,” Eric answered, pulling out the pill bottle. “Open up,” he said, holding out the pill and placing it on Vince’s tongue, then holding out the bottle of water for Vince to swallow it down. “I talked to the doctor while they were putting your casts on. The next few weeks are going to be hard. Whenever you need something just let me know.”

When they finally got home the pills had started to kick in and Vince was feeling no pain. Eric managed to manhandle him out of the limo and upstairs to his room. Getting Vince ready for bed was an interesting experience, but he finally got him into bed and sleeping.

When he got back downstairs Drama and Turtle were waiting. “Vince is sleeping. He took one of the pain pills, so he should be out for a few hours. We need to work out a plan for the next few weeks,” Eric said, sitting down on the sofa. The three of them worked for the next hour to set up a schedule so that someone would always be at home with Vince, then Eric started looking through scripts for some of his other clients.

A few hours later he heard a noise from the kitchen, then he heard Vince start cursing. “I told you to call me if you needed anything,” Eric said walking into the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“I’m hungry,” Vince said grumpily, and Eric had to turn away to hide his smile at the pout on his best friend’s face.

“Sit down, I’ll make you a sandwich,” Eric ordered, grabbing food out of the refrigerator. “Here,” he said setting it down in front of Vince a moment later. “You need help, or you think you can manage?” he asked.

“I can feed myself,” Vince said, glaring at Eric. It took some serious effort, but eventually Vince managed to eat the sandwich.

“Did you need anything else, or do you want to go back to sleep?” Eric asked once he was finished.

“I want to take a shower,” Vince said immediately. “I’ve still got the damn make-up on from the shoot this morning.”

“That might be a bit difficult, but if you’ll let me help you we can try,” Eric said, following Vince to his bathroom. “Okay, the doctor said we’ll need to wrap your casts so they don’t get wet, and one of the nurses suggested washing your hair in the sink before you shower might be easiest until they come off.”

“That makes sense,” Vince agreed, letting Eric help him take his shirt off.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Eric said, going to get a large cup and a chair from the kitchen. “Okay, take a seat,” he directed, putting the chair in front of the sink. Vince sat obediently and Eric turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up before having Vince tilt his head back and pouring a cupful of water over his hair. 

Eric poured a bit of shampoo into his hands and worked it into dark curls, smiling when Vince made a low sound of contentment. Eric started a gentle scalp massage and Vince groaned quietly, his breath starting to come in panting moans. Eric’s heart started to beat faster and his cheeks flushed as he watched the wave of pleasure cross his best friend’s face. Eric quickly got another glass of water and washed the shampoo from Vince’s hair. “There you go,” Eric said in a deep voice he hardly recognized as his own. “Let’s wrap those casts so you can take a shower.”

Eric helped Vince with the saran wrap, but when he had to help Vince out of his pants he was shocked to find that Vince was half-hard. He was even more stunned when he realized that he was too. 

The next few times it had happened Eric had chalked it up to the fact that it had been weeks since either of them had gotten laid. When Eric started reaching out to touch those curls whenever Vince was in reach he had to admit that, at least on his part, it was more than that.

Eric had always known, objectively, that Vince was beautiful. You’d have to be dead not to find Vince attractive, but for Eric it had never gone beyond that. Now he can’t stop wondering about the sounds Vince would make during sex when simply having his head massaged pulls those deep, sexy sounds from him.

The last few weeks have been like torture for Eric, forcing him to confront his sexuality and his feelings for Vince, but it is finally over. Vince is with the doctor right now, finally getting his casts off. Eric is hoping that everything can go back to normal now and he can forget about the sounds Vince makes whenever Eric touches those curls, forget about the fact that he just might be falling in love with his best friend. Johnny and Turtle have been giving the two of them weird looks for weeks now, but Vince doesn’t seem to have noticed so Eric has been pretending he hasn’t either.

“Good as new boys,” Vince says, walking into the waiting room and flexing his now cast-free arms. “Let’s get out of here.”

The four of them head out to the limo that is waiting to take them wherever they want to go. “So, where are we going Vince?” Eric asks, stretching his arm across the back of the seat.

“Hmm,” Vince murmurs, leaning his head back, sighing when Eric’s fingers automatically seek out those curls. “I was thinking maybe a few days in Vegas, what do you guys think?”

Eric sees the pointed look Johnny and Turtle exchange, but it takes him a moment to realize that he has his hand buried in Vince’s hair yet again. It’s become almost a compulsion over the last few weeks, but he’s just now beginning to realize that it’s not all his doing. Now that he’s thinking about it he can remember Vince sitting next to him, leaning back into his hand almost as often as Eric has actively reached out to touch. The real question is whether Vince is even aware that he’s doing it, and if he is doing it consciously if it’s about more than just comfort built on years of friendship.

Vince has the driver drop by the house and they pack their bags then head to Vegas. The four of them have a blast on the drive, getting steadily more wasted until they have to prop each other up to make it into the casino. Eric drinks less than the others, his mind racing as he goes back over the last 6 weeks in his mind, trying to figure out if there is any chance Vince is feeling the same things he is, but coming to no conclusions.

Vince books them the Penthouse Suite at the Paris and the casino manager comes over to personally give him VIP passes to the club Risqué. Vince tips a bellboy $200 to take their bags up to the suite and the four of them head to the high rollers room.

Eric watches Turtle and Drama blow through $5000 dollars each over the course of a few hours in stunned disbelief. They all have plenty of money now, especially Vince, but Eric still has enough of the boy from Queens left in him that he can’t spend money so recklessly. Vince doesn’t seem to have any problem recklessly spending money, but tonight he’s winning steadily. By the time the four of them head upstairs to change for the club Vince is up $12,000 and Eric is up a few hundred.

When they walk into the club Vince is recognized instantly and it seems like every scantily clad woman, and quite a few men, gravitate toward him, surrounding the four of them in a writhing sea of humanity.

A few of the more persistent girls manage to drag Vince out onto the dance floor, grinding against him. Vince’s smile lights up the room, and he turns to wink at Eric. When Eric feels his heart suddenly flutter in his chest he realizes that he’s doomed. Somehow, over the last 6 weeks he’s managed to fall in love with his best friend, a man he’s known his entire life, and he has no idea what to do about it.

Eric lets himself be drawn onto the dance floor by a gorgeous brunette. He knows she’s only with him because she saw him come in with Vincent Chase, but at this point he doesn’t care. He spends the night burying his confusion in booze and willing women until Vince finally comes around to collect him around four in the morning and drags him up to the suite.

“It’s good to see you having fun for a change E,” Vince says as they stumble around each other in the enormous bathroom, getting ready for bed. Eric doesn’t know if it’s just a combination of the booze and wishful thinking, but he could swear Vince sounds jealous. 

“It’s fun once in a while, but let’s face it Vince – the only reason any of those women were interested in me was because they saw me come in with you,” Eric says, falling back onto the huge bed.

“C’mon E,” Vince says, lying down next to him and stifling a yawn. “Any of those women would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks man,” Eric murmurs, curling onto his side and pulling a blanket up over himself before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Eric wakes up the next morning to heated whispers coming from the living room. “I told you there was something going on there,” he hears Drama whisper.

“What the hell are they thinking? This will destroy Vince’s career,” Turtle hisses back.

Eric suddenly becomes aware of the heated length pressed along his side, and the silky curls tangled around his fingers. He slowly starts to disentangle himself, moving as carefully as possible so he won’t wake Vince. It takes several minutes, but he eventually slips from the bed, pulls on jeans and a button down, and closes the door softly behind him. 

“Look, guys it’s not what you’re thinking,” Eric says quietly, sitting down across form Turtle and Johnny. “We just fell asleep from too much booze.”

“It’s more than that man,” Johnny says slowly. “I’ve been watching the two of you for the last few weeks. The two of you have always been close, but ever since Vince got hurt something has changed between the two of you.”

“E, man, you can’t keep your hands off him, and Vince -” Turtle pauses, shaking his head. “He just lets you.”

“Guys, just leave it,” Eric insists.

“E man, they’re right,” Vince says in a sleepy voice, collapsing onto the sofa next to him with a yawn. “We need to talk.”

“Um, yeah we’ll just…” Turtle and Johnny stand up and shuffle toward the door.

Eric stares at Vince in silence for several minutes, his heart pounding violently in his chest as he tries to find something to say. “Vince, you’ve been my best friend for my entire life. I don’t – I don’t want that to change,” he finally manages in a shaky voice. 

“That’s never going to change Eric. You’re the most important person in my life, you have to know that,” Vince says, reaching out to squeeze Eric’s hand.

Eric nods, looking down at their joined hands like the contrast between Vince’s tanned skin and his own pale hand is the most fascinating thing he has ever seen. “Vince, when you got hurt – I’ve never been so scared in my life. Over the last few weeks something has changed. I don’t know what or why but - ” Eric cuts himself off, finally looking up to meet Vince’s eyes. 

“I know,” Vince says quietly. “I’ve felt it too.”

“Vince,” Eric whispers, reaching out to caress one perfect cheekbone. “Are you sure?”

Vince leans forward and presses his lips to Eric’s in answer and Eric’s breath catches in his throat. Vince’s lips are warm and firm against his, the feel of stubble scraping against his chin totally foreign but incredibly arousing. Eric moans, opening his mouth to the pressure of Vince’s tongue, gasping when it slides against his own. “Vince,” he moans when that warm mouth pulls away from his, sliding down his throat to nip at the tender skin there. 

Eric gives up control without a fight, letting Vince do whatever he wants with him. Vince spends what feels like ages teasing the sensitive skin of Eric’s neck before suckling gently at his earlobe. Eric shivers violently, crying out Vince’s name as heat races down his spine and bursts like fireworks in his belly.

Vince slowly unbuttons Eric’s shirt, kissing each inch of skin as it is exposed, making Eric arch desperately beneath him as he rolls taught nipples between his fingers. When Vince dips his tongue into his belly button Eric buries shaking hands in his hair, reveling in Vince’s moan of pleasure.

“C’mon,” Vince says suddenly, standing and offering him a hand. Eric lets himself be pulled to his feet, following Vince into the bedroom and pulling the door closed behind them. Vince turns to Eric and pushes his shirt to the floor, then pulls his own shirt over his head.

Eric reaches out and traces a hand over Vince’s chest, following the same path with his tongue. The sound Vince makes when he bites gently at a nipple shoots straight to his cock, making him do the same to the other one. Eric licks his way down Vince’s belly, tracing his tongue over six pack abs as he slowly lowers the waistband of Vince’s pants. Vince’s hand catches in his hair, slowly massaging his scalp and Eric smiles up at him, suddenly understanding why Vince likes it so much. Rising to his feet he leans in to meet Vince’s lips.

Vince unbuttons the fly of Eric’s jeans and pushes them to the floor, before falling back onto the bed, pulling Eric down with him. Eric pushes up onto one elbow, smiling down at Vince as he brushes the hair out of his eyes. Vince sighs and arches into Eric’s hand, moaning when Eric starts to massage his scalp. “God, Eric,” he whispers, and Eric can feel Vince’s cock jump against his hip. Eric continues with the massage until Vince is whimpering in pleasure.

Eric rolls on top of Vince, running a hand down his chest and combing it through dark curls before wrapping a hand around their straining cocks, moaning when Vince thrusts against him. Eric tightens his grip as they rock against each other, the pleasure building until he can’t hold back any longer. He can feel Vince shaking against him, then wet heat coats their bellies and Vince is crying out his name. Heat shoots down Eric’s spine tightening his balls, and then he’s coming, sparks behind his eyes as he shouts Vince’s name.

They lie there in silence for several minutes, gasping for air as the sweat slowly cools their bodies. “I love you Vince,” Eric says quietly, stroking his hand down Vince’s spine.

“I love you too E,” Vince whispers, pressing his face into the crook of Eric’s neck and sighing happily.

There are a million thoughts racing through Eric’s head. Where do they go from here? How will they keep this away from the press? Will Vince even want to keep it from the press? What will they tell Ari? But for once in his life Eric decides not to worry about it. He pulls Vince closer and buries his hands in silky curls, smiling at the resulting purr of contentment.


End file.
